


Of Cowards & Heroes Alike

by RagingBookDragon



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Arguing, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: With the plague hanging over their heads, the shop was busier than usual, citizens and soldiers alike coming to the business, begging for a treatment. It hurt, to look them in the eyes and tell them they didn’t have a damn thing that would cure the ones that were suffering. But what hurt more was watching their shoulders slump as they shuffled outside, pulling their loved ones tighter to them, whispering words of solace to them. After the second week, he decided to reach out to the underground doctors fighting the plague, finding a particular one to assist.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Kudos: 16





	Of Cowards & Heroes Alike

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish they'd had a scene where we saw the fight between the apprentice and Asra. So here's my take on it! Enjoy! -Thorne

With the plague hanging over their heads, the shop was busier than usual, citizens and soldiers alike coming to the business, begging for a treatment. It hurt, to look them in the eyes and tell them they didn’t have a damn thing that would cure the ones that were suffering. But what hurt more was watching their shoulders slump as they shuffled outside, pulling their loved ones tighter to them, whispering words of solace to them. After the second week, he decided to reach out to the underground doctors fighting the plague, finding a particular one to assist.

He waved a hand behind him, listening to the door shut before he began searching through the cupboards behind the glass casing. Footsteps sounded beside him and with a quick glance, he offered a tight smile before returning to his search. “Asra, good, you’re here. Do we have any reaper berries and boomerang blossoms? I need to get them to the lab for testing.” When he didn’t receive an answer, he stopped looking, turning his attention to the magician coming to stand beside him. “Asra?” His eyes darted to the overcoat and bag draped across his lover’s shoulders. “Why are you packed up? What’s going on?” Asra frowned, murmuring,

“(Y/N)…we need to talk.” The sorcerer cocked an eyebrow, turning to face the other fully.

“Evidently. Is something wrong?” Asra’s voice was calm, but it was firm as he stated,

“We need to leave Vesuvia.” (Y/N) huffed a laugh.

“Funny joke. Seriously, what’s wrong.” When Asra didn’t say anything, his face fell with disbelief. “Holy shit, you are serious. Asra, what do you mean we need to leave Vesuvia?” The magician sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose, countering,

“In case you hadn’t noticed (Y/N), there’s a plague running rampant through the city streets. If we stay, we’ll catch it.” He lowered his hand, taking the sorcerers in his own. “Let’s leave Vesuvia, go to Nopal, to our getaway and wait out the plague.” As if he couldn’t believe the words coming out of Asra’s mouth, (Y/N) pulled away, shaking his head.

“Asra…I can’t just leave the city.” Ivory eyebrows rose on a golden-brown forehead and the magician retorted,

“What? Why not?” He didn’t give the other time to respond, continuing, “We have to leave (Y/N)! The plague is here! If we don’t go now, we’ll catch it too!” The sorcerer turned, walking around the counter, but Asra followed him. “These people are a lost cause! There’s nothing we can do for them!” (Y/N) spun on his heel in the middle of the sip, hand outstretched to the door as he countered,

“Asra, I can’t just leave these people. They’re friends, they’re people I see every day. I can’t just abandon them.” The magician scoffed, bitter words leaving his mouth.

“So what? You’ll just stay with them and provide apothecary needs to dead men walking?” (Y/N) recoiled, free hand clenching into a fist as he pointed the other at him.

“I’m choosing to help them instead of running away like you!”

“Right, because the great sorcerer ‘(Y/N) (L/N)’ never runs from anything.” A sneer settled onto Asra’s lips. _“You always have to be a hero, don’t you?”_ (Y/N) took a step towards him, pointer finger poking harshly into his chest as he hissed,

_“At least I’m not a coward like you.”_ For a moment, Asra went silent, shock etching across his face and (Y/N) could barely believe such cruelty had come out of his mouth; Asra jerked away from him, spitting,

“Fine, call me a coward. But I won’t stay here and sign my own death warrant.” He stormed past the sorcerer, yanking open the door and before he slipped out, (Y/N) yelled,

“Don’t expect me to welcome you back with open arms!”

** Months Later: **

With what little nerves he could still feel with, the heat was unbearable against his skin. The strength had left him days ago, leaving him with just enough to barely breathe. His chest rose and fell with slow, pained breaths, and with great effort, he managed to crack his eyes open, staring into the flames. Never had he imagined he’d meet his end like this, and he thought back to a future he wanted, growing old beside the ivory haired magician. A lump rose in his throat and with tearless eyes, he whispered, _“Gods…I’m sorry Asra…please…forgive me.”_ The last thing he remembered was how hot the crematorium became, then, it all went dark.


End file.
